It is generally known for bird feeders to include suction cups for adhering the bird feeder to the outside of a window pane. See prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,503 issued Sep. 4, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,116 issued Nov. 30, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,294 issued Apr. 14, 1981.
Similarly, it is known for camera mounts to include suction cups for adhering the camera mount to a car windshield as in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,193 issued Sep. 21, 1993, or to the inside of a glass window as in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,130, issued Sep. 5, 1989.